The Birth of God
by Obsidiantheatre
Summary: Light is bound to the depts of purgatory for nearly 17 years. But now the Shirigami King has taken an interest in him. It is up to light to prove his worth as a true God. But what if his worst enemy, L, is now his own daughter?
1. Chapter 1 DemiGod

**Chapter 1 ~ Demi God**

Oka-sama… It's raining. It was raining that day too wasn't it? The last time I saw you was eleven years agoi … Do you remember too? That was the day I left for the orphanage…

_I could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain drops in the hospital window. "Obaa-Sama!" I remember myself repeating her name over and over. But she wouldn't wake up, no matter how many times I promised I would be good, no matter how hard I studied, no matter how many times I came to see her. "Obaa-Sama!"_

_"Takeshi, I what am I going to do?" Oba-sama had been taking care of me while Obaa-Sama was in a coma. It has already been 3 months. Oba-sama wouldn't complain but as much as I pretended she wasn't troubled by me I still understood, even though I was only five-years-old, I knew that when she had her first child there wouldn't be enough room in her house for a leech like me. _

_"She says that she doesn't want me live with her anymore. I don't understand Takeshi! She's only five, and she already hates me? What would Nii-san want me to have done?" I could hear Oba-sama's voice quivering. I had already decided I wouldn't let her suffer for me. And so I will find a way to wake Obaa-Sama wake up. _

_"Excuse me miss? Who's that girl there?" That was the first time I heard River-sensei's voice. _

_"You mean Kana_ii_? She's my niece… she's under my care now." My name grabbed my attention. I quickly turned around and analyzed the man standing before Oba-sama and Oji-sama. _

_"I am not under your care! Obaa-Sama's taking care of me and even if….if she can't… I'd rather go to an orphanage!" No, Oba-sama shouldn't have to take care of me she has her own life to worry about. And in the next moments her arms were flung around me. I can still smell the sweet jasmine scent of her hair; I can still see her tears. But I wouldn't- I couldn't – let that waver my determination. I stood there with my head held high. _

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Was the only sound in the room. _

_"… Kana, … old ..?" He spoke in English so I could only understand a bit._

_"Old." I answered fiercely in an attempt to mask my ignorance, "Too old." River-sensei had smirked at that. At the time I meant old enough._

Mother… I'm still not sure why River-sensei took me to Englandiii with him. He had told me that I was interesting. That he wanted to keep an eye on me as a favour for Otou-sama… I knew he's lying though. Still, he has raised me like a daughter and would come just to visit me at the orphanage.

Now I've come back Oka-sama, I've come to continue the Legacy of L. Just like Fatheriv and River-sensei. I promise you that I will not be killed by a foolish man like Kira. I remember River-sensei often lectured me about speaking badly of Kira's intelligence for he was the murderer of the great L; that is, the real L. But Kira had thrown away all his power in order to defeat that man. Oka-sama, Near has given me Kira's power….But don't be afraid I am above using it, for justice cannot be solved with injustice.

"Miss Amane?" Have I already run out of time?

I quickly faced the grave the last time to trace my fingers over the etched letters.

_Amane Misa_

_December 25, 1984 - February 14, 2011_v

_Bless Misa, Fiancé of Light, _vi

_May the Lord be with you._

_Blessed were you among people_

_And bless thy daughter, Kana_

_Dear Misa,_

_Tool of God,_

_Pass judgement on sinners from above _

_And deliver them to punishment._

_RIP_

i Light died January 1, 2010. Thus it can be assumed that Misa would have conceived Kana at some point in December. Light and Misa were not aware of her pregnancy the first month. Thus Kana is to be born at a date somewhere around October 11, 2010.

ii Kana means "Demi-God" in Japanese. Thus it shows her relationship as the daughter of "God"

iii Wammy's House is located in England as can be referenced by episode 26 of _Death Note_ "Renewal"

iv Kana was never told that her father was Kira by her family because Episode 37 states that Light's family never knew that Light was Kira and instead believes that Light was killed by Kira.

v This is the date of birth and death as found in the Chapter 110 of _Death Note_ "How to Read"; In addition, this is how the length of period between Kana's last sight of her mother was calculated.

vi The Death Note series have continues references to Christianity. Thus the memorial on Misa's Grave stone is an adapted version of the Hail Mary.

* * *

**Author's Note: First I want to give my appreciation for all who have read the first chapter of "The Birth of God," and appologize for the agonzing break inbetween Chapter updates. The cause of the break was the resul of the whole story undergoing reconstruction. However, I am pleased to announce that "The Birth of God" is complete to the last Chapter. It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	2. Chapter 2 Purgatory

**Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _****however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime. **

How many years have I been within this eternal purgatoryi? Ryuk warned me… he warned me….warned…

My mind and body are no longer tied together as of those who are living. I can see my body floating in the vast sea of white, it's surrounding me, and it's drowning me. I have seen myself follow a single action over and over again in a never ending cycle.

"Nate Riversii! N.. A.. no!" My body's screeching. I watch as once again I rip flesh to write engrave Near's true name. I watch as I spell it out with my blood - a sharp contrast next to the sickeningly pure canvas. I watch as once again the letter start to disappear and the wound begins to heal. An accused pattern for an accursed soul.

_**Light Yagami… interesting.**_

Madness is coming over me now… I'm hearing voice. My body is moving through the motions of a single will regardless of what I am thinking. I will try to enjoy my bending of my mind though, It is after all, a measure of time.

"I'll write your name 'N' with my own blood.. Hah! It's gone, the letters! They're gooooo-ne! Oh? I'm not bleeding anymore? Hehehe…. Then again! N, A,… why won't you die? I will kill you! I am god of the new world! I will obliterate you Near! I _am God!_" My copse's will is undefeatable it seems. Each time it's will seems about to snap, the resolve simply strengthens.

_**"Hahaha..**_**...,"** A voice is bounding through the vast nothingness. I can feel it imprisoning the core of whatever soul I still hold. _**"God? Light Yagami, God. Suits you doesn't it?"**_Insanity is a strange thing indeed… At least, with hearing voices, I can tell for sure that there is a difference between forever and the present. No, I still feel the sound resonating!

"Heh? Who are you? Don't get in my way! Hah ha! I'll kill you; I'll kill you like I killed those useless pieces of trash!" My body responded! Can it be? Time truly exists outside of my mental hallucinations? Can my body and mind be one as it was? I am God! Have I know hope? If the Lord so wishes it shall it not make its own mark on these barren scope! I am the God after all!

"_**Humph. You're no God. But you would make an interesting one. Light Yagami dou you wish to be a Shinigami?" **_

This is? To be a reaper is to go from the king of justice to the beacon of death. It is the time of Kira's Resurrection! It is the time of Kira's revenge! Kira shall reign once more! I can hear the infernal mockery in his voice. No matter, if I am to be a shinigami by this man's hand, then I am immortal! And Near, that insolent child, shall fall at the hands of my powers once and for all!

"A Shinigami? Heh! A Shinigami! And who would be able to make a human like me a Shinigami? Haha! Would even the Shinigami King hold such power? I would find it difficult to believe, even if I saw it with my own eyes! Haha," Yes, yes! Tease him, challenge him! The ability of calling this body mine once again is close!

"_**Do you enjoy the state of being? When your mind is separate from your body and your eternal action is based on your last passion? The Shinigami King has his own ways. And so do I."**_

I was right! He is the one that can pave my escape! If I can regain control now, even for a split second…. Will…. Will you….

"Will you do it?"

"_**So you understand! You truly are an interesting one, Light. To be able to achieve this state, in such sort time. Yes, Light the Shinigami, the beacon of despair! The symbol of misplaced trust! The reaper of contorted justice! Ahaha, wonderful, wonderful! Light, I will be waiting. Do not disappoint"**_

i According to "How to Use II", as well as Ryuk in the episode 1: the human who uses the death shall neither go to heaven nor hell. Thus purgatory is the only place left.

ii Near's name (Nate Rivers) was revealed in episode 37 of _Death Note_ "New World"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read chapter 2 of "The Birth of God," It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	3. Chapter 3 Uncertainty

******Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _****however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime. **

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Uncertainty

"Lindori. I need you to add any notes, sources or references to the report of the Evan Pright Murders. It seems as though I do still do not have enough core facts to please the officials though… why do they want me to prove my theories through experiments and results anyway? I bet Near-Sempai and the other L's didn't have to!"

"Oh Kana, you're so young and the ideas you come up with are so… abstract! Don't give me that face, Kana. I mean look at this, 'As Dr. Pright came to the belief that he was superior to the society he had isolated himself from, he was able to resolve within his mind that those who are great may override the contemporary rules and regulations as long as the attentions were good. Therefore, Dr. Pright concluded that in order to prove his new formed ideals he would have to murder an old man which was unable to contribute to society. Furthermore, Evan Pright should be punished appropriately' Evan Pright was a doctor for heaven's sake Kana."

"But I was able to find the criminal and prove him guilty wasn't I?"

"True enough, L."

Jeez Halle-sama knows me too well! She can say just the right thing to make me feel better and tell the truth at the exact same time. I wonder if that's what having a mother is like.

Click. Click. Click.

Hmm. No matter how much I search I can't find anything that tells of my father's intelligence; I am supposed to have inherited my father's brain. All the Kira files on the hardrive should be his, but they're so _mediocre_! They continue to drag on one after the other with no true progress. My father could never have obtained the title of L with files such as this! Was he trying to hide something?

"Lindor, all the previous files on this computer would be L's right?"

"Only your father's. The original L had all the files erased at "

Click. Click. Click.

Why would L have the files erased? Would he wish to protect the info? But, there is no one else other then father and Watari who would be able to access those files. Near-Sempai always complained of how many hours he put into the Kira case with so little results… Could my father have had anything to do with it?

"I'm going to visit Oba-Sama. Make sure you do reference the material appropriately Lindor. "

"When will you be back 'L'?"

"There are so many L's! Just call me Kiii if you want to use a code name."

Oba-Sama would be able to prove if father was as smart as the stories. If he was not, it must have been Near's influence who has lead me to the capability of being L. If he was… then I wasn't told the full story.

Who was Light Yagami? He has a secret. And I'm going to exploit it.

My father. What would he want to hide? I'm afraid… I'm afraid! But what would I have to fear? Without the truth this world cannot be justified. And I am the symbol of justice.

_"Kana! IS that really you? Oh honey come in come in!"_

_"Auntie! Aren't you looking well. And is this my cousin? Tai-kun right?"_

_"Oh Kana, I've thought you hated me all these years… how long have you been in Japan?"_

_"Auntie, I haven't seen you since twelve years. You did not raise me nor did I have any contact with you since I left with River-Sempai. Why would I want to meet you the first that I came to Japan? I know how you must feel but I don't want to have a relationship with you… I just want to know more about my father,"_

Everything she told me was pointless. It was hard enough for her to understand I don't want to see her anymore. Tch. I've been away for so long, what reason would I have to connect? But I got something useful from her after all: my father's room, undisturbed as he last left it.

i Halle Lindor survived through to the death of Kira. Thus she still works under L.

ii Light is seen deleting all files on Kira In episode 26 of _Death Note_ "Renewal"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read chapter 3 of "The Birth of God," It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	4. Chapter 4 Ressurection

******Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime.**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Resurrection

"Ryuk, how nostalgic ,"

"Light! So you actually became a God? Who would have guessed, all those years ago?"

It is a strange place, the Shinigami's world. With pure white bones reaching out from their unrelenting crypt, and chains that desperately yearn to have something to bind once again, it is realm is a perpetually frozen landscape. It is no wonder that Ryuk has a need a twisted form of entertainment.

"It seems you've under estimated me Ryuk! Did I not tell you that I would show you something interesting? And now, as long as I don't slack off, I'm guaranteed immortality!" And, of course, revenge.

"Ahaha! Is that what you think? The old mani didn't tell you, did he? Oh, this really will kill some of my boredom."

The old man- the reaper king- has kept something from me? After so long a term of confinement, after so long wallowing in insanity, after so long a trial period, am I still not one of them?

"Nobody here is interesting! I had to tell other people your story to keep myself from death by boredom!"

This is not a delusion of a broken mind. What lies before my eyes is reality. So why is it that Near is beyond my grasp once again?

"And still, they wouldn't even bother listening! Hey, hey Light!"

"Ryuk, what didn't 'the old man' tell me?"

It's unfathomable. The King himself told me himself that he held high hopes for me!

"You're the lowest level of Shinigami. A Shinigami's life span and level can mainly increase in two ways. First, we kill writing names in the Death Note. The second, we make a deal with a humanii. The latter is troublesome. The former, is impossible for you Light."

He's enjoying this. Ryuk finds this entertaining! His smile has lost some of its regular dull demeanour and transformed into a coyness I never quite noticed before. Somebody such as Ryuk would only find a twisted lie enjoyable if there is a ring truth behind it, and Ryuk has never lied anyway! So how can it be?

"Impossible? Isn't it what I was doing all this time?"

"Haha, Light, you don't own a Death Note."

"What?

Can it be? It's true! I don't have it… Did that ancient geezer forget to give me one? I will be waiting? Is he waiting for me to get my own Death Note before I become an official Shinigami? But where can I obtain a Death Note?

"Near."

"The entrance to the human world is that way. I can't come with you. You're on your own Light. When you come back make sure you bring me an appleiii."

Nate Rivers. I will obliterate you. Even after death, even after my resurrection, will you continue to suppress me? What kind of punishment is worthy of one who plotted against God?

"Move!" I roared as I shoved a Ryuk aside.

And now I will fly to him as an angel of hell. And I will rain my justice upon him and his followers. I am God after all!

At the highest point in the Kanto region, a grim reaper looked down upon the filthy excuses as human beings. As a god, this reaper could see children being abused, woman being raped, and police officers who wouldn't punish them without long and extensive trial. If it were up to him, Light would have immediately passed judgement. As it was, the Shinigami could not stand those few minutes on earth without his Death Note. For what reaper does not own a scythe?

He's dead? How could he die! To think that the man who took away God's power died before he could be punished! I was the one who should have the pleasure of sending Near to the afterlife! And still to think the fool would leave that kind of power in the world to be in danger of unworthy hands? Is his soul is determined to mock my every step? That old geezer must have known. It must be his twisted joke to have the legendary Kira follow a mere girl! No I have to come down, if I am to claim the Death Note to affirm my immortality I will have to be patient. After all, the night is young and opportunity shall rise itself.

The world shall fall at the hands of Kira once again!

i The Shinigami continually refer to the Shinigami King as "Old man" as seen in episode 1.

ii After reading the Death Note "How to Read" as well as the deal Ryuk offers Light, the rules can singled down to the two in Chapter 4.

iii Ryuk loves apples. It is throughout the whole series.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read chapter 4 of "The Birth of God," It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	5. Chapter 5 Ignorance

******Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime.**

**Chapter 5~ Ignorance**

As I reached for the door handle, approximately 5 mm lower than a perfect horizontal planei, I could not help but feel my heart flutter in my chest. No one has been in this room - or even has touched the handle - in over a decade; I feel as if I'm vandalizing a master artist's portrait. A deep breath and a second hand on the door to support myself, I inch the door forward. Apparently my father used to set up a slip of paperii in his room in order to see if anyone came in there, but I didn't notice anything fall out though I was watching, so he must have stopped that after he began studying at To-Oh Universityiii. Cautiously, afraid to disturb anything around me, I knelt to the floor to make sure. There, on the ground before me lay a snapped pencil leadiv. How clever, did he use the paper to hide the true trap? A human will be satisfied when finding the first trap and will not suspect a second, it's within our psyche.

If I remember the story I was told correctly, my father only became the second L's right hand man after proving himself innocent for he himself was thought to be Kira at a certain point of time. At one point in time, this house was even bugged to the point that it was said that there was not a single blind spot. Even after he was cleared however, it was said that the true L had lingering suspicions.

But this, will only adds to my suspicions; what was my father trying to hide? I get back onto my feet and continue delicately going through his belongings. Nothing stuck out about the bed and so I continued on to the desk.

It's an errie feeling to be in the room of one that is deceased. I can tell so much about my father from just the belongings that he kept. The top of the desk was organized to perfection to match the rest of the room. That old coot Roger would have been delighted if we kept our rooms this nice.

First drawer: Lockable drawer however, the keys are still in the key hole. A basic journal inside. Just a day to day guide though nothing really special about it. v

Second drawer: Comes out a bit easier than the first. It seems there is nothing here that will support my investigation.

Third: Similar to second.

Hmm… I wonder if there is a specific reason for the first drawer being slightly heavier than the next two even though the first drawer holds the least contents. In addition, it would makes sense that my father would keep his more valuable possessions in the top drawer which is easily accessible and more secure than the other two. It might be my imagination as well though… But, my father laid a trap hidden in open bait with the door. It is possible that he left the key in the top drawer to ward off suspicion? I trust my intuition, and there is something about this drawer that's taunting me.

It's a false bottomvi. How could I be so oblivious? A simple trick dating centuries back and I didn't even recognize it! With a slight heave I pull off the false bottom; with what I believed to be my own cleverness, I fell into the second trap. vii

i This exact number (5mm) can be seen in episode 8 "Glare"

ii This paper can be seen in episode 8 "Glare"

iii Light says he is going to To-Oh University in episode 9 "Encounter"

iv The lead trick can be found in episode 8 "Glare"

v The desk's drawers are seen in episode 2 with lock and diary.

vi The false bottom is created in episode 2 "Confrontation" in order to hide the Death Note

vii "The second trap" is mentioned by light in Episode 8 "Glare"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read chapter 5 of "The Birth of God," It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	6. Chapter 6 Daughter

******Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6~ Daughter

"Oh you lit it on firei, and to think I nearly assumed you would be able to resolve the secret of that drawer,"

I could not help but smirk as the girl hastily spun toward me. I can see the fear in her eyes! She's trembling, trembling!

"Kana Amane," I muttered with amusement while stepping into the flames light, "how nostalgic."

My smirk became predominant with her gasp. Kana Amane, she may be related to Misa somehow. But, that cannot be, Misa was an orphanii. And of course this Amane is much more intelligent than Misa is. But, Kana Amane was not quite smart enough to outwit the drawers trap.

"A reaper!" she exclaimed, and on top of that she yelled it in English!

Oh! So she's not Japanese? That's funny to look at her you would think she born and brought up here in Japan. She resembles Misa more than I originally realized.

"Kana, I believe you own something of mine. Most likely passed down to you by somebody by the name of 'N', you have a notebook which I want. How bout I write an I.O.U .with your name on it and we part ways never to see each other again?"

"A reaper … wants my notebook? That's impossible. Kira has been dead for long past a decade! Why would the Shinigami take it back now?"

Tsk. I've been in purgatory for that long? At the very least she hasn't notice the fact I tried to kill her as of yet. Haha… and I thought I could get away with writing her name in the death note with her permission too. No matter once I obtain the Death Note from her I will become immortal. And I will once again rain justice upon the world as Kira!

"Your Death Note? Kana. That Death Note is the tool of god. It belongs only to Kira and to those Kira deems worthy to use the Death Note's power"

"Kira was killed by L. Or like you seem to know him better, N. And I am L's successor and so I am N's Successor. L's blood runs in my veins. What Kira deems worthy has no worth to me."

"L's blood?"

"Light Yagami, the first successor to L's title, is my father. He was murdered by Kiraiii and I now uphold the legacy that he and the other L's left behind."

"What? Light Yagami's daughter? I never had a child! Unless… No. Misa bore a child after I had succumbed to Near!"

"I? What do you mean I? You succumbed to Near? No… no, no, no! My father was Kira?"

"My daughter is L…"

i If the false bottom i episode 2 "Confrontation" is pulled out the Death Note will light on fire (unless a pen is used through a small hole).

ii Misa is an orphan because a criminal killed her parents. Kira then killed that criminal. Thus, she became a devoted follower of Kira.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read chapter 6 of "The Birth of God," It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! For those who have added "The Birth of God" to your story alert, the previous chapters have been edited and reconstructed. Thsu I jighly recommend rereading every chapter before finishing the story**

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	7. Chapter 7 Resolve

******Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime.**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Resolve

I watched the flame consume the last of the drawer remnants, and along with it, the flame consumed the last of my heart. Within the first glance of the reaper I became a powerless little girl. That creature that just stood before me had no humanity in it what so ever. It was neither evidence nor intuition that gave me this conclusion. The Shinigami's face was jabbed with contorted figures of flickering yellow, thus emphasizing the plunging pits and hollows of his cheek bone. What made me realize what stood before me was a god of death however was the reaper's eyes. The God of death had eyes that relentlessly swallowed what was before it and recreated it into an incomprehensible will.

I could feel it – the reaper's will that is. It was poised with certainty and immeasurable confidence, a will so great that one would not dare to oppose its possessor. How could anyone fight those eye's which have succeeded to make me tremble under a single glance? I have felt the will of a reaper, the nightmare of mankind. I have felt the will of Kira, God of the new world. And, I have felt the will of my father, mass murderer and serial killer.

That abomination was my father.

God! God! God! Why must my father be the very being I strive to protect the world from? Every waking minute of my life since Near-Sempai took me under his wing had been driving me toward the legacy of L. I was bred to believe that this to was what my father had lived for. Yet my father is Kira. And Kira is the foremost enemy of L.

But I am L. And so, my father is my foremost enemy as L.

If I am L and he is Kira, then should I not stop the shinigami no matter if that same reaper is my father? Yes, I will stop him. It was not the human Light Yagami who raised me anyhow. The man who brought me up was Nate Rivers. And river-sempai taught me to be who I am as L. I will bring down Kira just as river-sempai did before me.

But how does one kill a god? Shouldn't Light Yagami be in purgatory anyway? For Near was tracking a human, and I am tracking a Shinigami from a world other than my own. Light Yagami was shot previous to cardiac arrest. But Kira is now a truly a god of death! According to the files of the Kira case, the second Kira had the ability to kill using simply a face. Thus, it is safe to assume that Light Yagami is also able to kill by simply looking at one's face. Such as mine. He has seen my face.

Oh my God.

No! I mustn't panic. I am obviously still breathing and am not in pain. So why did Light Yagami kill me as of yet? According to the death note under my possession, the scheduled time frame has been passed with adequate leeway time. Under my possession?

"_Kana, I believe you own something of mine"_

He does not have a usable Death Note which he can use! Of course, that is why he came down to earth in order to regain it from L . However, if Light Yagami is once again able to obtain the Death Note, it is logically safe to assume that the resurrection of Kira will be complete. And in continuation, Kira will be, in all sense of the word, immortal. It is my duty as L to intervene Kira's plan

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read chapter 7 of "The Birth of God," It is my hope to grow as a writer and have a better understanding how an audience reacts to my writing so please review whether it is about character, plot, or simply your reaction! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	8. Chapter 8 Dealings

**********Disclaimer: Obsidian Theatre does not own _Death Note _however much we wish that our ingenuity had created such a brilliant manga/anime.**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Dealings

It is unfathomable! I have a child borne of Misa? Inconceivable! Seeing that she is now the current L she was definitely not raised by Misa though. Misa had cut her life for the shinigami eyes twice. It would have been very likely that she died just not much longer after Kana was born.

"Ryuk! Did you know of that hybrid, abomination Kana?"

"No idea what your taking about Light. Whatcha mean by hybrid though?"

"Don't give me that Ryuk. You knew everything. Bet the highlight of your life without me was watching my daughter be L. It is the epitome of irony after all! Is that not what you truly meant by 'the old man didn't tell you?'. That girl's father is a god her mother a loyal dog. Born with Japanese blood raised by Yankees.. What's more is that she, the daughter of Kira, is L !"

'You were L too once upon a time. Bet you got quite shock Light! You went to see the geezer din't you?"

"Yes,"

"I would love to have heard that. What'd you say?"

"I'm being toyed with. That King of yours simply enjoys watching me loop around L countless time only to watch me fail to trip him. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who suggested my revival. How can Kira be oppressed as toy to watch for entertainment?"

"Whoa Light. What did he do?"

"I made a bet with him. Once I retrieve the Death Note from the current L, Kana Amane that is, the shinigami king will be dethroned. Consequently, I sit as the God of both the human realm as well as the reaper's realm."

"Oh is that so? And what if you mess up?"

"I am to return to purgatory for the remainder of eternity."

"Ahhahaa!"

"What's so funny Ryuk?"

"Light. You've spent too much time searching for the current L. You don't have much time left to get the Note. If you can't get it straight from Kana the only way to save yourself is to make the eye deal with her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the eight chapter of "The Birth of God"! Though I have completed the series, I will refrain from posting the last chapter/chapters because they are under reconstruction. On side note, I have absolutely no reviews from the third chapter on and it is very disheartening. So please, please, please review! **

**Amaya Hisa of Obsidian Theatre**


	9. Chapter 9 The End

Chapter 9 ~ Intervention

"Ahahha! So 'Father' let me get this right, you want me to make the eye deal with you, because if I agree you can get half of my lifespan? And that I should use this power to my advantage as L? Ahahaaha!"

The reaper has the nerve to ask something like that of L? But Light Yagami was much too clever to expect that a simply persuading and charming me into the deal? This must mean that he wants life!"

"Answer my question first. Kira. Why does a Shinigami kill using the Death Note? Oh? Because they wish to punish criminals?"

He's obviously lying to me! It seems that my brand new demeanour has set him unease. Yes, I am L. I will not allow myself to be manipulated by a human who childishly believes he is playing God !

"The Shinigami have been around for centuries. You can't fool me. Listen…. Father. TO be able to kill all those who commit sins on this earth is an obviously what all of humanity secretly yearns for. I have always repremended Kira. However, Near-Sempai always told me that you were the first successor of L and that you had fought Kira to the point where you had lost your life. I believed it was my duty to fight the ideals of Kira. But Near obviously lied to me. You are Kira. So should a daughter not follow the ideals a father teaches? I wish to follow under you"

Ahaha! He believes me? So quickly does he feel relief! There must be a way that a Shinigami can be killed.

"Thank you Father. But I'm curious why does a Shinigami kill? Their life?"

Hmm….. so. If 'my Father' originally wished to obtain the Death Note from me, he was most likely aiming to increase his life. Considering that he has been nonexistent for all of my life, it would be safe to assume that he would have a very low life span at the moment. Then he came to me with a second deal when I was so terrified the first time. Most likely, offering me power was a simple strategy made to lure me out of my dog house. But know that I readily accepted, he must believe that I wish to continue on as Kira. Maybe however, he is more desperate to expand his life span than I originally thought….

Let's see how he'll react to a time extension.

"Father, I apologize but I just don't have the Death Note with me at the moment. It will take at minimum three months to release it and send it here."

Panic! He's fidgeting though it's slight. And his voice is quavering.

I knew it I knew it! Kira has a time limit. And its most likely under three months.

"I can get a piece of the Note that we keep at the head quarters in three days however,"

Now he's excited. But he's convincing me bring it tomorrow? Is his timeline that short? I wonder if I can get away with a direct question…

"What is the Shinigami realm like? Oh really?"

I can see his annoyance and anger once I mention the realm. His resolve has intensified. Thus he needs to increase his life span in under three days. Due to something in his world? And he can't do it without my help.

"What happens if I can get it in time?"

A positive question will get me a more affirmative answer. And yes! He's excited.

"The God of two realms?"

My God. I can't let Kira be resurrected thrice as powerful as Light Yagami was! He needs me to do it though. I can't let that happen!

"Father… shouldn't you be in purgatory? The current King thought you would become a fine Shinigami… so you were let out to prove yourself"

Prove himself? Does that mean that he has a three day limit to show that he can be a Death God? That can't be correct though….. That means he has can come back to life as long as the Death Note and I are still alive no! No, no!

I'll burn it. And myself along with it. I already had it on me … the fool! Ahahaha! Yes I'll stop him as L! Kira shall not be resurrected!

I'm back here again. In this cursed white frame. But I'm painting a new name….

"K. A. No!" My body screeches.

Who was the original name? I don't remember…. I'm stuck in the same cycle….


End file.
